Plan My Wedding, Please?
by jia.kameda
Summary: AU! Homosexual content! SasuNaru! Naruto knocks up Hinata and they decide to have a shotgun wedding - little did they know who their wedding planner would be. Loosely related to my one-shot "National Holiday". UPDATE SCHEDULE: unstable, don't expect me to update a lot RATING & TAGS MIGHT CHANGE! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!


Author's opening note:

I wrote this fanfiction because my friend told me about this fic she read where Naruto was the planner for Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding and I was like "but Sasuke should be the planner!" So we quickly worked out a plot and I got down to business to defeat the Hinata.

I hope you like it and I apologize if some things with the characters isn't exactly right, because I haven't watched/read Naruto in ages, so I'm rather out of touch with the way characters are portrayed.

Oh and as I am European, I took my own lovely country as the setting for the AU because I am most familiar with that law, so portraying the way leading to a marriage was a lot easier (and hopefully closer to how it actually works) than if I had chosen some generic American setting and based what's happening on what I know from movies. So just as a warning, there's no last minute cancellation at the altar, no Sasuke running into the church shouting "I object to this match", because he'd be too late then, as one first has to get a civil marriage done before going to church, so the objection has to be done before the marriage has been legally approved...

Jia ne

* * *

It was a very normal day in the very normal life of Naruto Uzumaki. It had been raining all day but had cleared up a bit after four o'clock so that when Naruto left the office at five thirty the sun had come peeking out behind the greyish clouds.

Naruto was whistling while walking down the street towards the tramway stop. When he reached it, he sighed. There were just too may people and he contemplated walking to the next bus stop to check if he would have more luck there, but when his phone started vibrating in his pocket he forgot all about it. "Hello Hinata, what's up?"

"Naruto, hello. How are you?"

"Fine, I just got off work."

"Me too, if you're free, how about we meet for dinner? There's something I'd want to discuss with you…"

Naruto frowned. "Sure. How about we meet at the Santa Lucia at six thirty?" What could she possibly want? They had only just met the last weekend and it was now only Wednesday.

"Great" He heard her sigh from relief. "See you there, I'll try not to be late."

She hung up.

Naruto put his phone back into his pocket and began to wonder what he would do the hour he had to wait. He could not go home now as the Santa Lucia was located in what could be called down town in this small town and he lived half an hour with the train away. He would not make it home and back again within the hour, not with the trams and busses so packed.

He sighed and began walking. It would take him half an hour on foot to get to down town from his workplace, so that was well-wasted time.

They had waited for ten minutes before they had been shown to a table. It was now six forty and Hinata looked rather flustered. Naruto had tried to make her talk as they had waited for the table, but she had refused to say anything except for the usual small talk about weather.

They ordered some sparkling water after they had received the menu and were left alone by the waiter for a moment.

As it was an Italian restaurant there were many pizza and pasta dishes as well as good wines on the menu. "How about we order some white wine? I assume you are taking a fish dish..." said Naruto. Hinata had ordered something with fish every time they had come to an Italian restaurant, so he took the liberty to make the suggestion.

"Oh... Well yes, I will take fish… but no wine today, I'm not in the mood." She replied with an uncertain smile.

"Oh. Okay." It didn't strike him as especially odd, even though Hinata had seemed rather fond of a good glass of wine that accompanied a good dish.

When the waiter came back with the water they ordered. Hinata took tagliatelle al salmone and Naruto decided to have a pizza quattro formaggio. Neither of them cared much for salad or entrées, so they left them out.

Hinata took her napkin when the waiter had left their table and put it on her lap. She took a sip from her water and finally met Naruto's gaze. She had been avoiding it ever since they had met up in front of the restaurant. "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Uh... Yes?" He frowned. What was this all about?

"Okay..." She cleared her throat. "I've got to tell you... well... you see... it seems that when we did it about a month ago, the condom must have..." She had started to blush and with every word she said she became more flustered. "Been broken or something... because I... I took a test yesterday and it seems I'm..."

"Are you trying to tell me that you are pregante?"

Hinata blushed fervently. "Don't make fun of the situation!" Her flustered expression had turned into a frown. "I'm being seriously troubled here!" she pouted.

"What is there to be troubled about?" Naruto took her hands, which were shaking and smiled. "I will not tell you to get rid of it. If you want the child, I'll support your decision. So, do you want to keep it?"

Her blush wasn't that quite as visible anymore but still present. "Yes, I would want... very much..." She finally smiled at him. She suddenly seemed a lot more relaxed. "You know, I was thinking..."

"That I would reject you?" He massaged her hands. "What kind of jerk do you take me for?" He sighed and kissed her hands. "You know... Maybe we should think of becoming a proper family..."

Her face lit up. "What?"

"Here are your tagliatelle al salmone, signora." The waiter placed the plate with the yellowish pasta, white sauce and salmon, embellished with dill and parsley in front of on the table in front of Hinata. She thanked him with a smile and readjusted the napkin.

"Here is your pizza quattro formaggio, signore." He placed the large round plate with the pizza topped with gouda, gorgonzola, mozzarella and parmesan embellished with parsley and oregano in front of Naruto, who thanked him and took his napkin to put it on his lap. They wished each other 'bon appétit' and started to eat.

Or: …want me to tell you if I want to…

"So, what I wanted to say is... I'm not exactly prepared right now... and this might not be the way you imagined it to happen… but you know, would you consider marrying me?" The last words were spoken softly but with charm.

Hinata blushed and giggled. "Do you want me to just consider it or do you want me to know if I want to?" She smiled when he asked again, this time phrased more boldly and so she accepted with the happiest expression he had seen in a while.

Naruto had accompanied Hinata to the station where they had parted ways, kissing each other good-bye when she had gone off to the tracks for the suburban train and Naruto had turned to the tracks for the intercity trains.

It was now almost nine o'clock and he finally entered his apartment. His head was spinning. It was so surreal what had happened, but he was happy.

"Welcome home." He was greeted by his roommate who shouted it from the living room after he had entered the place with "I'm back!".

Naruto took off his shoes and walked into the living room where Kiba and Akamaru were cuddling on the sofa while watching television. "What's up?" asked Kiba, but didn't take off his eyes from the TV. "You're kinda late for it being Wednesday..."

"Oh, I met with Hinata." Naruto slumped down into the beanbag next to the sofa.

"Oh..!" made Kiba. "Is this gettin' serious?"

"Yeah, I think so... I mean I proposed to her so…"

"What?" Kiba had jumped up from the sofa, throwing off Akamaru who whined about the sudden change in his seating arrangements as he was now on the cold and hard floor instead of the warm and fluffy sofa. "You proposed?" Kiba looked at him in utter bewilderment.

"Yeah... I did... well, you know isn't it about time I settled down..?" Naruto sounded rather defensive.

"What about S-"

Naruto cut him off. "Don't mention that name! It's over. It has been for three years. I ought to get over it, really. I have to move on."

"And that's why you decided to marry Hinata?"

"Partly... I mean she's nice, we fit as a couple... don't you think she's to be preferred over anyone else?"

"Sure... If that's what you want then congratulations man!" Kiba high-fived him. "So, have you told your parents yet?"

"No, I was thinking of introducing Hinata to them this weekend." Naruto managed a small smile. "It's gonna be a surprise."

"Sure will be..." murmured Kiba and turned his attention to the still whining Akamaru who had apparently started to sulk and refused to be reconciled with Kiba until he bribed him with a small treat.

Saturday came faster than expected and Naruto was uncommonly nervous when he picked Hinata up from the station closest to his parents place with a rented car. They had to drive for a while up the hill until they reached their destination, hence Naruto had opted to rent a mobility car sharing service car (^^). There would have been a bus up to the small village in which his parents lived, but it only ran once every hour and took far longer than was reasonable for the distance. Naruto could also have asked Iruka to pick him up, but he had not wanted to have this awkward meeting and the introduction at the station, so he had said to him that he would drive himself and not to worry.  
There was silence in the car and Naruto wondered about what they usually spoke when they met. Maybe Hinata was just nervous about meeting her future in-laws.  
"Are you okay?" He asked when they were almost there.

"Yes, I'm fine." She managed a small smile.

"Don't worry, they will like you."

Hinata blushed but did not reply.

Naruto pulled into the parking space in front of his parent's home and got out of the car. He opened the trunk while Hinata got out on the passenger side and took the cake Hinata had baked, out. He handed it to his fiancé - that sounded odd... Naruto was not yet used to calling her that. He had never really felt like she was his girlfriend and now she was suddenly his fiancé...

They walked together around the house as the entrance was on the left hand side. They walked up narrow wooden steps to the front door. Naruto opened it and shouted. "Hello!" Then he held the door open for Hinata to enter and closed it behind her before he took off his shoes and jacket.

"Hello!" Came the greeting back from the kitchen. All doors leading to the entrance were closed, but Naruto could hear Iruka speak clearly. "Dad's out on the veranda, heating up the grill. I'm almost finished with the salad, so you can go ahead. I'll be out in a minute."  
Naruto had helped Hinata take off her jacket and then led her into the kitchen.

"It's okay Papa, I can help you with something." He smiled at Iruka, who quickly put away his knife, washed and dried his hands before stepping to his son to greet him with the common handshake and three kisses on the cheek.

"It's so nice to see you." He smiled back. "And it's so nice to meet you." Naruto swiftly took the cake from Hinata's hands so she could shake Iruka's hand and kiss his cheeks thrice.

"I'm Hinata. Pleased to meet you."

"Iruka." They let go of each other and Iruka went back to the cutting board. "That is a very nice cake. Naruto, arrange it on the cake tray and cover it with the net so the flies won't get to it. You can take the salad dressing with you when you go out to the veranda afterwards."

Naruto nodded, did as he was told and kissed Hinata on the cheek, bidding her to wait a moment, unless she wanted to meet Kakashi alone. She smiled and shook her head; she was quite pleased with waiting.

It didn't take Naruto long to get the cake arranged, so he grabbed the dressing with one hand and Hinata with the other and then walked off to the veranda, where his grey haired father was tending to the grill and the meat.

"Oh there is my boy." He grinned and greeted Naruto by slapping him on the back. Naruto returned the greeting faithfully.

"It's good to see you." Naruto smiled and turned to Hinata. "Please meet my father."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kakashi." Kakashi grabbed her hand and kissed her cheeks thrice.

"I'm Hinata. It's a pleasure." She smiled.

"Please have a seat, the meat will soon be done and if Iruka finishes with the bloody salad, we'll be all set to have a meal."

Hinata continued to smile and sat down at the table. Naruto took the seat next to her and began talking to Kakashi about his latest hiking trip.

It didn't take Iruka long to come out with the salad. They distributed the meat on the plates started eating after wishing each other 'bon appétit'.

They got through the lunch while speaking about how Naruto and Hinata had met, that had been almost ten years back in when both had attended grammar school and then after they had graduated about two years ago at a school reunion, and how Iruka and Kakashi had come to be Naruto's parents, that had been when Naruto had been but a toddler and had lost his parents in an airplane crash, Kakashi had been Naruto's godfather and was made his legal guardian as none of his grandparents had been able to take him in and his parents didn't have any siblings. After that they discussed what Hinata did for a living, she worked as a pharmaceutical representative, where she lived, in a small village connected to the capital with the suburban railway. Then they moved on to talk about what Naruto had done at work recently.

When they had finished with the main meal and were about to move on to coffee and cake, Naruto felt it was about time to tell his parents the great news. He helped Iruka bringing the dirty plates inside and arranging the coffee cups and the pot on a tray. "Do you like her?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose." Iruka smiled. "She's nice." But not very interesting compared to the last person you brought home, he thought but knew better than to voice those thoughts.

"I'm glad you like her." Naruto took the tray and walked back outside where Hinata struggled to keep up a conversation with Kakashi.

Iruka came out behind him, carrying the cake. "Isn't this a lovely cake?' He said to Kakashi. "Hinata baked it herself."

"It looks delicious" the grey-haired man said and nodded in Hinata's direction.  
They all took a piece and had some coffee before Naruto took Hinata's hand, smiled at her and then at his parents. "There's actually something we wanted to tell you." He had taken Hinata to pick out a ring on Thursday, but they hadn't found the right ring yet, so the gesture of the interlaced fingers had to be enough of a hint. "Well, we are actually planning to get married."

The smiles on Iruka's and Kakashi's faces froze.

"You are what?" Iruka seemed puzzled. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"We are engaged to be married" affirmed Naruto and Hinata blushed due to the emphasis the blond man put on the word love in the next sentence he said: "We love each other, so it's only natural."

Kakashi nodded. "Well it seems" he looked at Iruka "that indeed they are thinking of getting married. And when will that be?"

"Next spring." The child was probably due in June so they had agreed on being wed before May was over. "Maybe around Easter. Of course we still have to work out all the details. But would that time work with you?"

"So soon?" Iruka creased his forehead.

"Well, why not?" Naruto looked at his father and searched his face for a clue what he could possibly say against them getting married.

"Yes, Iruka, why ever not? He is his own person, so he probably knows what he is doing" Kakashi reproached his husband.

Iruka's frown only grew deeper and he got up from the table. "Well, I suppose you will get married, no matter what I may say, so be happy." And he walked away.

Naruto's happy face crumbled and he had to damp his tears.

"Oh sunny, don't be sad! Papa didn't mean it like that." Kakashi grasped Naruto's hand over the table and Hinata hugged him.

"He's just surprised. That's all." She kissed him on the forehead. "Imagine how my father will react. He'll be furious. That's normal."

"No, that's not normal." His voice was cracking. "Not for Papa." He suddenly got up. "I'll talk to him."

"No." Hinata grabbed his sleeve. "You're both agitated, you'll only fight. Come sit down and drink some coffee, eat some cake and cool down. Kakashi can go and talk to Iruka and see if he can cool him down a bit so you can talk before we leave. How does that sound?"

"Reasonable." Said Kakashi in Naruto's stead and stood up. "Come, sit back down and do as Hinata suggested. I'll talk to Iruka." He ruffled Naruto's hair. "It's just so sudden, you know. That's all. Papa's still on your side."

Hinata poured Naruto some more coffee as Kakashi left, stroked his back and told him that everything would be fine. That Iruka would come around. That they all would be happy. That this did not mean that his relationship to his father would be strained.  
Whilst, Kakashi took a deep breath and knocked at their bedroom door on the second floor. "Iruka, are you in there?"

"Go away, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed. "Now, don't be like that. Don't you want to build a snowman?"

Iruka abruptly opened the door. "What is it?"

"I could ask you that." Kakashi stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "What just happened with you? You hurt Naruto."

"Yes, I suppose I did and I'm sorry." He sat down next to Kakashi on the large bed and laid his head on his shoulder. "But don't you think this whole situation is wrong?"

"Well, I would certainly have preferred it if he had given us a heads up first, about him dating this girl, because this does seem rather sudden... But don't you see that he's trying to get his life back together? He's finally over you know who..." Kakashi stroked Iruka's head. "Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I do!" protested Iruka. "He's my son, so all I ever wished for is for him to be happy, but this just doesn't feel right."

"Just because it doesn't for you doesn't mean it doesn't for him."

"I know..." Iruka sighed. "I'll apologize properly, don't worry." Kakashi kissed him on the forehead. "But something's fishy, trust me."

Now the grey-haired man rolled his eyes. "What ever. I'll send our son up so the two of you can talk." He got up from the bed, walked to the door and looked back. "But remember, be kind, not just honest."

Iruka managed a smile and Kakashi left.

It was nerve wracking for Iruka to wait for Naruto to come upstairs, but he dreaded meeting Hinata again before having spoken to Naruto in private, because he had clearly insulted her by rejecting Naruto's choice - which he could not help, she was just so plain and too well behaved. There was no fire in this relationship... and this was not the time to think about such things. He heard footsteps on the stairs. It were the distinctive steps of his son, so he took a deep breath straightened is back and opened the door to welcome him before he had to knock.

Naruto's eyes were slightly red, is facial expression sullen. They met eye to eye as they were almost the same height and before either of them could say anything, Iruka hugged him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why did you do it if you're sorry?" Naruto also didn't dare to speak loudly.

"Because this was so sudden and families are honest with each other."

"Families also try not to hurt one another." They hugged even more tightly. "And what do you mean with sudden?"

"Last time we met you were still depressed about... well... what you have been depressed about for the last couple of years and next thing I know you're engaged to this girl I've never even heard of!" Iruka let go of his son to look him in the reddish eyes. "How did that happen? Why did you never say you were seeing someone and that it was something so serious? You've always been rash and romantic and all but don't you think that this is taking it a bit far? Even with... Even the last time it took you a full two years before you spoke of full commitment and there you were even younger than now. You are still young and you do still have time, you know that right?"

"There are people who get married earlier, you know that? We're already 26, we are adults and we know what we want."

"I know that, I understand it too. But do you also see my concerns?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry for catching you on the hop. I honestly didn't mean to."

"Can we forgive each other?" Iruka tried a shy smile.

"Always." Naruto smiled and Iruka stroke his head.

"Then let's go back down and enjoy the last warm day of this autumn." They hugged again and went down were Iruka apologized to Hinata before they resumed drinking coffee and eating cake.

* * *

Author's end note:

No, I did not make a mistake when writing "pregante", for those of you who don't know the video, here watch this: watch?v=ldAnrTA317E (I love this video, I crack up every time I watch it)

Oh and let me say this, if I was French I would have made them get a Pacs and not a marriage, as I think that the Pacs contract is a lot better than old-fashioned marriage, but in my tiny home country stuff like that has not yet been introduced. Which reminds me that I ought to tell you that actually, when I write that Iruka is the husband of Kakashi and the father of Naruto, I mean that he is both only in name. My home doesn't have marriage equality yet, but there is a civil partnership contract, which is slightly different from a normal marriage. One difference being that people in civil partnerships can't adopt children. I did not look it up in detail, but I suppose that when one partner adopted a child or is the foster parent of one prior to entering into a civil partnership, they can still be the parent/guardian but their partner cannot under any circumstances become the legal parent/guardian of said child (unless the partner dies and they are therefore not in a civil partnership any more). If I am wrong and someone who's a guardian cannot enter a civil partnership, then take it that Kakashi and Iruka are not bound by contract to one another but just call each other husbands because they are old and boyfriend sounds odd.

Btw. I wanted to add that I do appreciate comments but I will not hesitate to delete any that I deem to be improper language, content or otherwise.

Jia ne


End file.
